Outcome of Family
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: How something's able to change with one little thing. Redempted!Hux (ONE-SHOT)


**This is just some one-shot, so don't expect me to make this a full story.**

 **It's all in Rey's POV, in the aftermath of the battle at Starkiller Base.**

* * *

Starkiller Base had been destroyed at the hand of Commander Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance.

There were now fireworks exploding above the Resistance Base of D'Qar and people were happily cheering.

I was standing with General Leia and Commander Dameron.

"It's beautiful!" I said, seeing all the colors.

"Never seen fireworks before then?" Poe asked.

I shook my head. "Not on Jakku. There's nothing to celebrate there."

Poe smirked. "Get used to it. At all Resistance celebrations, you'll see the fireworks."

My attention went back to the sky.

Suddenly, there was a ship approaching the Resistance Base.

It was an Upsilon-class command shuttle, Kylo Ren's shuttle.

People were yelling as the fireworks died down.

Even Leia's face stood in fear as the ship landed.

Pilots aimed their blasters at the bridge, which lowed.

I had the lightsaber already in my hand.

A man with red hair dressed in an Imperial black clad uniform stumbled down the bridge of the ship, carrying another man in black over his shoulders.

"Stand down!" someone called.

The red haired man kneeled down and placed the other man on the ground before he stood up and waved with his arms in the air. "My friend needs medical attention! Please, help him!"

"If you and your friend have any weapons on you, throw them to us." Poe called.

The redhead nodded and reached for his belt, removing several blasters. Then he kneeled down, removing the weapon from his wounded friend. He threw them one by one towards us, the weapon from his friend at last.

When that weapon was thrown, it was thrown to me, and I saw it was Kylo's lightsaber.

After I catched it, I looked over to the wounded man, seeing it was indeed Kylo.

Had I wounded him so badly?

Resistance soldiers walked over to the weaponless men, their blasters still aimed at them.

Two women with a barricade came and laid Kylo upon it to escort him to the medical bay.

The redhead got strained in handcuffs, so he wouldn't try anything.

"Bring him to the interrogation room!" Admiral Ackbar ordered.

The Resistance soldiers took the red haired man to the interrogation rooms.

I looked down at Kylo's lightsaber.

Who was this man that had surrendered to them?

"Rey." It was General Leia.

I turned towards her.

"We need you when we're going to interrogate him tomorrow morning after breakfast. Just to tell if he's telling the truth." she said.

"How about you?" I asked.

"He might fool one of us, but I bet he can't fool us both." Leia replied.

I nodded. Two is always better than one.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, I went to the interrogation rooms. Which I hope don't look like those in Starkiller Base, they were terrible.

Leia was already there, and smiled when she saw me. "You're quite on time."

"Who else is going to be here?" I asked.

"Commander Dameron and Admiral Ackbar, they're my most trusted allies." Leia replied.

"How long will that take?" I asked, leaning against a wall.

Leia briefly laughed. "Poe has a huge stomach, reminds me a lot of my brother. He could always eat so much if he wanted to, it was unbelievable."

"Sounds like you have good memories of him." I said.

Leia smiled. "I do." then her face went slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just that I believe that my brother kept a few secrets, secrets no one really knows except for his wife." Leia replied.

"Master Skywalker had a wife?" I asked.

Leia nodded. "Yes, her name was Maria Tylorn. She was a very strong-willed and intelligent woman who knew how to fight. She was slightly Force-Sensitive, but very talented. Luke loved her very much, and I know they had a pair of children. I just never got to meet them."

I found it quite strange, hiding your children from your sister.

Admiral Ackbar arrived next. "Commander Dameron is on his way, he grabbed a last sandwich with beef."

Poe was already there. "I'm here!" he called, waving with his sandwich beef.

"Why're you not eating it?" I asked.

"It's for our prisoner, prison food here is terrible. No offense, General." Poe replied.

"None taken." Leia said. "Now, follow me."

We went into the hallway where the interrogation cells were.

The guards opened one up, that revealed the red haired man from yesterday.

Now I could see him better, I saw a lot of dark blond overtaking the red in his hair and I noticed his eyes, which were crystal clear and so intense sky blue.

Suddenly, I got a feeling. A feeling that I have seen this man before.

I studied his features.

This Imperial had high cheek bones, quite a strong jaw line and a perfectly shaved face with no wounds of shaving.

"Tell us, who are you?" Ackbar asked.

"General Liam Hux of the First Order." the Imperial replied. "I commanded Starkiller Base under the orders of the Supreme Leader."

I gazed at the man in front of me, Liam Hux. He looked a bit young for a General.

"Why have you come here, to the Resistance?" Poe asked.

"To surrender." the General replied.

Leia raised her eyebrow. "Is it weird that I do not believe you?"

I was suspicious and reached out with the Force.

There were light shields around his mind, but I could feel it was true.

"He's telling the truth." I said. "Which is indeed pretty weird."

"Why would you, the General of the First Order, surrender?" Leia asked.

"The First Order is falling apart." Hux replied. "Snoke is even attacking the Knights of Ren, the group he found. He's suspicious, he believes there are traitors in high ranks of the First Order. And he's right about that."

"If you know about these traitors, isn't it then your job to kill them?" I asked, finding it strange that a General, who knew about traitorism, just let it pass under his nose.

"I know, I should have. But it's very impossible when you're doing it yourself." Hux told.

"Wait a second, it was _you_ who send all those files about Starkiller Base?" Leia asked.

The four of us looked at Hux.

Hux nodded. "Indeed, it was me."

"Okay, this is confusing." Poe said. "Why, _in the Nine Sith Hells_ , would you betray the organization you command?"

"Because of my father, my _birth_ father." Hux replied.

"Your birth father?" Leia asked.

I reached out with the Force, now finding a way through his mind barriers. I found several memories of him yelling at Stormtroopers and talking to Kylo Ren.

But when Hux said 'birth father', I saw a childhood memory.

* * *

 _A 12-year-old General Hux, one with sandy blonde hair and dressed in simple white tunics that remind me of Jedi Knights, was sitting in the sand in the blue light of the R2 unit next to him._

 _It was very dark, but the lights of the R2 unit were a big source of light._

 _The young would-be General looked at the unit. "Do you know where dad is?"_

 _The R2 droid beeped, which I could translate as a 'I don't know either.'._

 _Young Hux sighed. "I wish papa was here."_

 _Then there were a lot of screams._

 _Hux quickly got upon his feet, the moment what revealed a lightsaber hanging on his belt._

 _"The Academy!" he called and ran towards the building in the distance, which catched fire._

 _The young Hux stopped right there, tears rolling down his cheeks. "No… this cannot be real… please don't let this be real."_

 _A star ship, a X-wing fighter, landed little further away._

 _"Father!" Hux called as a man hurriedly climbed out of the cockpit._

 _"Son!" the man said and closed Hux in his arms. "By the Force, are you alright?"_

 _"I've got nothing." Hux said._

 _I got a better look at the man now._

 _He looked middle-aged, a little grey in his dark blonde hair and dressed in black Jedi robes._

 _This man, he was very familiar to me._

 _Almost… like I've known him before, before Jakku…_

* * *

I pulled out of Hux's mind, left with questions unanswered.

"Yes, my birth father." Hux confirmed. "I was adopted, by Brandol Hux thirteen years ago when I was only twelve years old. I pretended to be a homeless teenager whose parents were killed in an attack by the Resistance. I played my role perfectly, but it's time for me to finally come home and confess the truth to my aunt I've never seen before."

"Was it your father who ordered you to send info to us?" Leia asked. "And who is your aunt? Maybe we can contact her."

"I was always very good in pretending, my father knew. He hired personal teachers, old spies from the Rebel Alliance, to teach me everything. And when my home was attacked, I used that training. Sending the information was my own choice, because I knew it would help you destroying Starkiller Base." Hux told. "But I cannot reveal my aunt's name."

"Why not?" Ackbar asked.

"My father is too well-known. Claiming him my father would cause a big burden to fall upon my shoulders right now, and that's too much for me to bear. I will claim my birth right when the time tells me I have to do it." Hux replied.

Leia nodded. "We understand."

There was a little time of silence.

"Are there many wounded?" Hux suddenly asked.

I found it a very strange question.

"Why do you ask?" Ackbar asked.

Hux smiled, not coldly, but very warm. "I have a talent for healing, and I want to use them for the right purpose. May I heal someone of your picking?"

"Very well." Leia agreed. "Commander, take him to the medical bay. Rey, stay around."

Poe got Hux out of the interrogation chair and gave him the sandwich. "You might need it."

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Hux said as he took a bite. Then he looked at the sandwich. "This is delicious! Who makes this?"

"The chefs here on the base." Poe replied as we walked out, he directing us to the medical bay where all the wounded laid.

"If they made the prison food just like this, it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be locked up after capture." Hux joked.

"You're totally right!" Poe said. "By the way, may I call you Liam? You don't want me giving you a nickname."

"That's alright." Hux said, smiling warmly.

Really, there is something about this guy that makes him seem trustable, even though we shouldn't trust him at all since he's the First Order General.

* * *

We arrived at the medical bay, where droids were trying to treat the patients.

Poe gestured to the bay. "Go ahead, show us what you can do." he said.

Hux nodded, walking over to one of the wounded pilots.

"Who're you?" the pilot asked, still very dizzy.

Hux smiled. "Someone who can help you. Where does it hurt?"

"My legs." the pilot replied, placing his hands on his forehead.

Hux looked at the legs, using his hands. He didn't touch the skin. "I see it. This might sting a little." and he placed his hand on one of the wounds as he had closed his eyes.

A bright light surrounded the wound, lighting up all other wounds on the pilot's body.

Poe's eyes wided, as did mine.

All the wounds closed, leaving the pilot with completely healed legs.

Hux laid his free hand on the pilot's chest. "Just lay down for a little while and try to use your legs a little, it'll take a while before your legs are used to the quick healing."

The pilot, who was just as stunned as we were, just nodded.

"How…?" Poe started.

Hux laughed. "Force Healing has become my specialty."

"I must say, the result is incredible." I said, looking at the pilot.

Hux smiled. "It was my father who taught me the art. I merely focused on it after I went undercover to heal my wounds quicker. But I helped many others with it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review if you have the time.**

 **~ _Artemis Hunter 441_**


End file.
